Shadow in the night
by evilsuperking
Summary: Shadow a boy in a new world...
1. Chapter 1

It was a lonely night the stars filled the cold night sky.A sapphire blue full moon rose high into the midnight scene..not a sound could be heard in jump city no crime, no mice, not even a baby crying. Something bad was to come raven sat silently in her dark room meditating , and she said three words over and over. "azarath metrion zinthose" she was now 19 years old and her hair had gotten a little longer. She opend her eyes while sighing she felt nothing. Not slade not trigon, nothing she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes drifting off into relaxing sleep. Meanwhile in the middle of the cold streets something started to happen.A portal started to open it was a odd black color and white winged creatures flew around inside of it. They screeched loud and flew around it soon closed and left on the street was a boy...his hair a midnight black..his skin pale and soft he had his eyes closed and had a red gem on his forehead. He had a black cape on a hood covering his face while the rest of the cape covered his body he looked about 13-14 ish and he let out soft weak whimpers. Who could this boy be? why is he here...? he did not even know why he was here? He stood up a while later and looked around the new world he was in..he lowered his hood "w-what is this place..?" he said in a scared way a car came rushing towards him he stood there like a deer in head lights and just watch right before the car hit him he disappeared in a shadow sinking into the ground when the car was gone he reappeared in his spot he left the road silently...

:

:

disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything like that

thank you for reading chapter one sorry if it is to short for you the 2nd chapter will be longer...if you want me to continue that is ~waves~ good bye


	2. Chapter 2

The boy went into the ally; he sighed softly and sat down. He made a home in a box for the time being, he used his cape as a blanket. It began to rain, and he let out a sigh. Meanwhile, in titan's tower, Raven got up and quickly left her room. She got to the window, and faded through it, she flew fast over the city. Sweat was on her body, she did not know what to expect. She got closer to the ally, slowly, "Who's here?" She asked calmly. The boy froze, he wondered if she was calling for him. Raven got closer to the box, all of a sudden a beam of black energy shot from the box, it hit raven, and pushed her against the wall with a groan. She got up her, her eyes glowing a wicked red. "Azarath, metrion, zithose!" Shadows covered the box. Raven lifted it up into the air, and then threw it into the air. The boy had faded out of the box before it became air born. Raven eyes met the boy's...Silence took over the scene. Raven walked up to him, and gave him a name. "You are now Shadow..." She said softly, he nodded and followed her back to the tower.

\\\\\Inside the tower/////

Robin was training; he was in a pair of black shorts, and a tight red T-shirt. He groaned. His body throbbed. He had been through a tough training session. He was training to get away from Starfire; lately she and he have not been getting along. He still loved her, but not the way he did when they first met. Robin let out a sigh, and sat down on a bench, he took a big drink of water from his water bottle. It felt good going down, so cool. He decided to pour some on himself, when he did he let out a light moan. The cold water felt so good against his hot body. He set the water bottle to the side, and walked out of the training room into the hallway. On his way to his room he saw Starfire. He let out a groan; he did not want to deal with her cheerful attitude. Robin hid in the shadows. Starfire floated by, and then robin made a dash for his room. He let out a sigh of relief when he was inside.

\\\The kitchen///

Starfire floated into the kitchen, her green eyes glowing faintly. She let out a sad sigh, she had not seen robin in a while, and she missed him. She loved him dearly, but she had noticed the true love feeling was gone. She sat on the couch, and looked out the window. She smiled a little seeing some dolphins jump out of the water, and giggled when they started to do a little dance. She decided to head outside. Once outside she stared up at the star filled sky, and wondered, how her planet was doing. She sat down on the ground, and let her feet rest in the water. She stared at herself in the water, and wondered if something was wrong with her. Maybe, she made a wrong choice in guys? She did not know. She fell asleep on the ground, after a while. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of her planet.

Raven, and shadow entered the kitchen, he looked around in amazement. He tilted his head when he saw the big screen TV, "what's that?" He asked. Raven explained what it was, and he turned it on. The movie that was on, was, The Nightmare before Christmas. His dark blue eyes were glued to the screen, he let out soft giggles. He was a child inside, at least for the time being. Robin walked out into the kitchen, and saw shadow. Robin froze...He felt strange...

Chapter two ish finished. ^-^ tell me what you guys think! Sorry if the story is kind of bad^^;; it shall get better

I do not own Teen Titans...if I did it would be even greater then it is


End file.
